


Шерри-бренди, ангел мой

by Alnaira



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Abortion, F/F, Fear Itself spoilers, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Син нравятся белобрысые сучки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шерри-бренди, ангел мой

_Победоносная Скади, первая из Достойных, предвестница Змия, подняла молот, и мир содрогнулся, приветствуя её. Страх сочился из пор земли, отравляя океанские воды. Волны расступились перед Скади. Она сошла на дно, и оковы отца её Змия, сына Бора, пали. Повелитель Страха взял ослабевший Мидгард._  
 _Я – Скади._  
 _Я – Син._  
 _Мой отец мертв._

Девчонку она увидела сразу. Шлюшка скулила, как побитый щенок. Побитая сучка. Побитая шлюха. Забавно.  
Шлюшка скулила, обхватив себя руками. Из разбитой губы – пухлой, нежной, созданной для удара – текла кровь. Стеклянные цветочки, свешивающиеся с края заколки, мелко тряслись. Шлюшка дрожала, сжалась в комочек. Щеночек. Пнуть – и выбросить.  
\- Какого хрена она до сих пор жива? – спросила Син.  
Подружки шлюшки уже были готовы. Одной Син велела вылизать свои сапоги, и та принялась елозить языком по лакированной коже. Мокрые следы притушили цвет. Син пробила её язык каблуком – на отлиз девка не годилась, не знала свое шлюшье ремесло. Син предпочитала профессионалов.  
Подружка-шлюшка понравилась ей больше. Миленькая, беленькая, с ямочками на щеках. Волосы собраны в тугой узел, пронзенный заколкой. Блескучки тряслись, звенели едва слышно. Песня ветра, песня стекла, тоненький жалкий скулеж. Син выдернула из волос шлюшки заколку, длинные светлые волосы хлынули на плечи. Натуральная блондинка, блондиночка-красоточка. Любимый типаж Кроссбоунса.  
\- Эй, Брок, - позвала Син. – Тут для тебя есть подарочек.  
\- Пожалуйста, - шлюшка заскулила громче, - пожалуйста… Отпустите меня... Я беременна.  
Син улыбнулась, открывая зубы: щеночек оказался щенной сукой. Набитое брюхо, мягкая светлая шерсть, влажные блестящие глаза. Шлюшка-подружка, да ты везучая.  
\- О, как мило, - сказала Син. – Это все меняет.  
Она наклонилась к шлюшке, убрала волосы с её лица. Мягкие пряди омыли пальцы. Дитя в купели. Хирург перед операцией. Шлюшка притихла, замерла. Милая девочка. Дорогая. Cherie. Шерон.  
\- Теперь у тебя нет шансов.  
Шлюшка рванулась с неожиданной силой, оставляя клок волос в руке Син. Побежала к выходу и упала на Кроссбоунса, загородившего дверной проем. Смелая сучка, выблядка защищает. Кроссбоунс отшвырнул её обратно. Шлюшка упала к ногам Син. Блузка задралась, обнажая плоский, с блескучкой в пупке живот.  
\- Я отзываю подарок, Брок, - сказала Син. – Это мое.  
Милая, славная псинка. Отцу нравятся собаки. Син нравятся белобрысые сучки. Это её любимый типаж. Шерон, детка, лежи смирно. Слушайся мамочку.  
Шлюшка обмерла от страха, не шевелилась, зареванная, с кровящей губой. Хорошая девочка, умница девочка. Син потянула за сережку в пупке, резко дернула, вырывая. Шлюшка запищала, задергалась.  
\- Тихо, Шерон, - велела Син. Тихо, сучка.  
Она облизала сережку, пробуя кровь. Положила ладонь туда, где рос крошечный эмбрион, похожий на вылепленного из желе человечка. Младенчик, купидоны на потолках, ангелочки на открытках. Белокурые волосы, голубые глаза.  
\- Ты уже придумала ему имя? – Син погладила живот, скользнула ладонью под блузку. Лифчика на шлюшке не было, и гладкая теплая кожа грела пальцы. Син обхватила сосок, потерла. – Впрочем, не говори, я и так знаю.  
Она убрала руку, легла на шлюшку, прижалась лобком к лобку. Слизала кровь с губы, наслаждаясь вкусом, и впилась в неё зубами. Шлюшка затрепыхалась. Син провела губами по щеке, оставляя красный влажный след, куснула мочку уха. Слушай меня, слушай меня внимательно.  
\- Мы назовем его Стив, - прошептала Син. – И мы не будем ждать девять месяцев, о нет. Он родится прямо сейчас.

_Победоносная Скади первой восславила имя Змия. Войско её обрушилось на Нью-Йорк, и люди бежали, точно стадо овец, загоняемое волками. Но нашлись и те, кто осмелился дать ей отпор. Скади посмеялась над ними. Воины Змия убили глупцов, а сама она пленила первого среди людей, волка в шкуре овцы._  
 _Скади вырвала его руку, и та оказалась поддельной. Тогда увидела она, что и он – подделка, маска над пустотой, и сорвала с пленника овечью шкуру, и сломала волку клыки._  
 _Волчонку._  
 _Волк был сзади._

Син вытерла руки о волосы шлюшки. Прощай, подружка, тебе повезло. Ты продержалась дольше. У тебя чудесный сын, а, может, и дочь. Не разглядеть, уж прости.  
Шлюшка лежала, раскинув ноги. Заколка торчала у неё из живота, блескучки светились красным. Красный – третий цвет американского флага. Красные полоски, белые полоски. Мышцы и кости. Крошечный, вылепленный из желе человечек. Был бы. Син поглядела на вязкие темные ошметки, похожие на конфеты, выпавшие из мешочка. Шелковая лента, распоротый шов. Санта вышел из камина и упал на прут. Не тот подарок, Синтия.  
Индейка на вертеле? Не тот праздник.  
Она поддела носком сапога то, что должно было стать рукой. Ручкой. Ручка ножа, который воткнула в себя Шерон Картер. Смелая сучка, выблядка защищала. Или это Син заставила её? Подарочек для папочки, пупс-суперсолдатик. Очертания глазок, так и не ставших голубыми. Синими. Синий – первый цвет американского флага.  
Знаешь, Стив, тебе бы пошел черный. Отцу идет. Ты ему тоже шел. Звездно-полосатый костюмчик, сохранившийся с сороковых. Винтажный. А твою подружку я бы забрала себе. Кен и Барби, Роджерс и Картер.  
Шмидт и Картер.  
Шерон, cherie, мы бы сделали это вместе, мы бы сделали это правильно. Полоски на флаге – завернуть подарок. Расправить ленточки, чтобы лежали красиво. Красные и белые. Кровь и кожа.  
Белое лезвие – в красное мясо. Второе зачатие. Я бы заставила тебя кричать, ты бы умоляла меня не останавливаться. Ты бы умоляла. Стонала, как потаскушка. Как под Роджерсом не стонала. Потаскушка-шлюшка-подружка. Шерон-шерри. Какая ты на вкус? Хочешь, я тебя выпью?  
Слушай меня, слушай внимательно.  
Она запела, замурлыкала колыбельную, толкнулась рукой в раскрывшуюся дырку. Пальцы прошли как по маслу. Нож сквозь масло. Сначала ручкой, потом повернуть. Белое лезвие – красное мясо. Син водила рукой в распоротом животе, то, что стало бы головой, забивалось ей под ногти. Съевший сердце врага, получает его силу. Съевший сына врага получает его самого.  
Что достается съевшему женщину?  
Син облизала, причмокивая, пальцы. Погрузила лицо в красное, вязкое, кусая, выпивая, получая свое. А вот теперь я в тебе, Шерон. Син потерлась промежностью о бедро шлюшки, надавила сильнее, задвигалась, извиваясь. Зубами вытащила заколку из раны, отшвырнула в сторону; острый край порезал язык. Своя кровь на вкус была другой. Как ягоды. Вишневая начинка в праздничном пироге.  
Красная вишня, белое тесто.  
Белая кость.  
Красный Череп.  
Папа, смотри, что я тебе приготовила.  
Син заерзала, выгнулась, выплюнула стон вместе с кровью. Язык жгло. Она перевернулась на спину, прикрыла глаза. Свет тусклой лампочки показался ей ярче солнца. Солнце, огонь, взрыв. Точно. Син погладила себя по щеке и вдавила пальцы в едва зажившие ожоги.

_Победоносная Скади пала._  
 _Син осталась. Син осталась?_  
 _Красный Череп._


End file.
